<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endingfire by Sparky_Lurkdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031659">Endingfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon'>Sparky_Lurkdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Traditional Media, book three spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Álm’harat spare us. It is the end of the world.”</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Inktober 2018 piece depicting one of the things that happens at the climax of the third book.<p>You're getting zero context aside from that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endingfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>